A True Family For Christmas
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Roller Brawl finds a little girl who is just looking for a good, loving home. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, Viola, Azula, and Astrid, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Crystal, Autumn, and Speedlight.**

* * *

**A True Family For Christmas**

Rachel and Blaze hung some garland up over the door to the Academy. "There," the Tech Portal Master said. "I think it's ready."

"Me too," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said before looking to the side. "Okay, Mags! It's ready!"

Hearing his call, the inventor smiled and looked at her boyfriend. "Ready, Lumi?" She asked him.

"Ready, my lovely inventor," he said, powering up his hands and shooting a beam of light into a special generator Mags had built with some help from Sprocket and Drobot. Moments later, the Academy lit up with colorful lights and other lit decorations. There was an inflatable snowman on one side with a lit display of Santa and his reindeer pulling the sleigh on the other side. Colorful candy canes lined the walkway to the Academy door and a toy train that looked similar to the Midnight Express chugged happily along the circular track surrounding the Academy.

"It's perfect!" Roller Brawl said happily.

"Yay! Now we're really ready for Christmas!" Flare said excitedly.

"Christmas!" Viola said eagerly.

Little Azula looked excited as she bounced in her mother's arms. While she was still learning how to speak, she seemed really excited too. Santa Claus was set to arrive later that evening as well. Master Eon came out and he smiled. "Everything is ready," he said. "There'll be a grand feast tonight and Santa Claus will be here soon."

"And Kaos has been behaving himself," Ro-Bow said, walking up with Speedlight and Autumn in his arms.

Crystal, who was sitting on Scarlet Ninjini's shoulders, giggled. "That's cause Rachel went and talked to his mommy," she said.

"Yeah! Mommy made Kaos' mommy keep him in line!" Autumn said with a giggle.

Speedlight giggled too. "That stinky face won't bug us, right Daddy?" He asked his father, who had just rolled up behind Rachel.

"That's right, son," Magna Charge said.

Rachel turned to him and gave him a kiss. "How was the mission?" She asked.

"It was a quick one," he said. "Just took care of a few rats."

"Good," Blaze said with a nod before looking at Rachel. "By the way, what did you say to Cassandra for her to keep Kaos from spoiling the celebrations?"

The Tech Portal Master smiled. "Would you believe she is scared to death of being tickled?" She asked.

Ro-Bow, Magna Charge, Roller Brawl, and Luminous laughed heartily while Mags looked confused. "What?" The inventor asked.

Blaze chuckled. "So you told her you'd tickle her if she didn't keep Kaos in line?" He asked.

"Her and Kaos both," Rachel said. "And I told them that I'd call in all the giant Skylanders and Trap Team to help out. And then the Superchargers and Senseis would come in too." She giggled. "Apparently, Cassandra is very ticklish."

Roller Brawl looked curious. "How did you find out she was ticklish?" She asked.

"Fiesta snuck up behind her and poked her sides, which made her squeak and then he and Frightful caught her and tickled her," the Tech Portal Master explained. "I couldn't stop laughing myself and when Kaos came into the room, Fiesta caught him and tickled him. Both mother and son agreed to our terms and Kaos actually asked me, nicely if you believe it, to accept a truce that would last from now until two weeks into January."

"Wow," Blaze said with a chuckle. "You're devious when you want to be, Rach."

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Blaze," she said with a giggle as everyone else chuckled in amusement.

Roller Brawl smiled and looked at her husband. "Honey, I'm going to go get some last-minutes things in town," she said, giving him a kiss.

He returned the kiss. "Alright, be careful my love," he said.

"I will," she said before turning to Rachel. "Rachel, would you join me?"

"Sure," the Tech Portal Master said with a smile.

* * *

Not long after, the two mothers and little Azula were in town, bundled up in their winter gear and getting a few last minute things for the Christmas feast and some last minute gifts. "I think Blaze will like this," the vampire skater said, holding up a ninja hood that was black with a facemask that was outlined in red and blue.

"That's perfect," Rachel said, smiling. "You know, I'm glad you and Blaze got together. You both deserve each other."

Roller Brawl smiled before something caught her eye and she turned to see someone standing a little bit away from them and they were hiding in an alleyway, looking unsure. "Hello," she said softly, making Rachel look to see what she was looking at. "You can come out. We don't bite."

A head poked out from behind the dumpster and they saw it was a little girl with blonde hair and bluish-green eyes. She ducked down a little behind the dumpster, which told the two mothers that the little one was no doubt shy. Rachel looked at Roller Brawl and nodded, accepting Azula from her. "Keep talking to her," she said softly.

Nodding, the vampire skater moved a bit closer and kneeled down, figuring if she did, she wouldn't look as scary to the shy child. "It's okay, sweetie," she cooed. "We won't hurt you."

The little one seem to be responding positively to the motherly, kind voice and peeked out again, taking a few steps away from the alley. Roller looked at Rachel, who looked at her. "She can't be more than two years old," the female Skylander said.

"I was thinking the same thing," the Tech Portal Master said. "I wonder where her parents are."

Meanwhile, the little girl had started walking up to Roller Brawl, her steps a bit slow and unsure, but she seemed to be curious too. The vampire smiled. "What's your name, sweetie?" She asked gently.

The little girl stopped for a moment before looking down and then looking back up shyly. "A-Astrid," she stammered out shyly.

"Astrid? That's a very pretty name," Roller Brawl said. "Are you lost, honey? We can help you get back to your family."

Astrid looked very sad right then and shook her head. "I...I don't have a family," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "But...I've always wanted one."

The two adults felt alarm fill them and Rachel spoke up. "Are you an orphan, _mija?" _She asked gently.

The little girl nodded sadly and the two mothers could see that the little one had a large bruise on her cheek and looked like she hadn't eaten a good meal in a few days. "D-Daddy hit me," she said softly. "He said that M-Mommy died because I was born. I didn't like that he kept hitting me, so...I ran away. I want to find a loving family for me."

Roller Brawl felt her motherly instincts take over and she held out her arms to the little girl. "Oh, come here, sweetie," she cooed, wanting to comfort her as she knew what it was like to be abused. She had been through it with her old Portal Master before she had gotten the courage to tell Master Eon and he had rescued her from the bad situation. Now she had a better Portal Master who treated her right.

Astrid looked at her and a few tears fell down her face as she ran up to the vampire skater and hugged her, her tears falling faster as she sobbed into Roller Brawl's shoulder, clinging to her.

The skater felt her heart go out to the little girl and looked at Rachel, seeing she had a look of sympathy on her face. The Tech Portal Master placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Roller, I think this little one just might have chosen you as her new mother," she said softly.

Her friend nodded. "You're right," she said, standing up and smiling. "The girls have been asking for another sister."

Rachel smiled. "Looks like they just got one," she said.

Roller Brawl rubbed Astrid's back, speaking soothingly to her as she noticed the child was cold and she took off her jacket, wrapping it around the child. The little girl finally stopped crying and just hugged her, resting her head on the vampire's shoulder. "There," the mother said soothingly. "Do you feel better, sweetie?"

Astrid nodded before looking up at her. "Can you be my Mommy?" She asked her.

The question had everyone smiling as it further proved Rachel was right that the young one had chosen the vampire skater as her mother. Roller Brawl smiled. "If you want, sweetie," she said. "You'd also gain a Daddy, two big sisters, and one little sister."

The young girl looked at her in surprise. "Really?" She asked.

"That's right," Rachel said, also smiling as she held up Azula. "This is one of your new sisters. Her name is Azula."

Astrid looked at the baby and held out a hand. Azula giggled and reached out too, placing a hand in her new big sister's hand, making the two mothers smile and Roller Brawl nodded. "It's official, then," she said before they noticed that the wind was getting colder. "Come on, let's get back to the Academy. It's warmer there."

"Best get to a teleporting pad then," Rachel said and they quickly did so, landing inside the Academy and near the fireplace, which was warm with a bright fire. Setting Astrid down in front of the fire, Roller Brawl stayed with her while Rachel got them some hot chocolate to help them warm up.

Meanwhile, Blaze was talking to Master Eon, who smiled at him. "It seems you and Roller have a Christmas gift already," the guardian of Skylands said.

"We do?" The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master asked.

Master Eon nodded. "Let's go see."

They made it to the Main Hall, where they found the Tech Portal Master, the Undead skater, little Azula, and another child, one that was hugging the skater.

Roller Brawl noticed them and motioned to her husband, who smiled and came forward, kneeling down beside his wife. "Hello," he said warmly.

Astrid, seeing him, pressed her face into Roller Brawl's shoulder, peeking up at Blaze shyly, making him smile. "Who's this little one?" He asked curiously.

"This is Astrid," Roller told him before lowering her voice a little. "She ran away from her home because her father abused her and blamed her for her mother dying."

Blaze felt anger fill him when he heard that, but he quickly schooled his features back to a calm look. Rachel placed a hand on his arm and nodded understandingly. "I feel the same way," she said softly.

The skater decided it was time to lighten the mood and smiled. "Honey, Astrid asked if I could be her mother," she said. "I know we've been discussing having another child and I think little Astrid just might be the answer to our wish."

Blaze smiled and nodded. "One of the things I love about you, Roller," he said. "I think you might be right."

He looked at the young girl. "Would you like us to be your parents, little one?" He asked. "You'll never have to worry about being hurt again."

After a moment, Astrid reached out to him and he smiled, accepting her from his wife, feeling the little girl hug him before she looked at him. "Can...Can I really call you 'Daddy'?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, you can," he said before looking over at his two older daughters, who had come in right then with Ro-Bow and the others who had been outside before the mothers had gone into town. "Girls, can you come say 'hi' to your new sister?"

Flare and Viola at once came over, smiling at Astrid. "Hi!" Flare chirped happily. "I'm your big sister, Flare."

"I'm Viola," Viola said happily.

Astrid hugged them, tears in her eyes. "Can...Can I really be their sister?" She asked. "Please?"

Blaze and Roller Brawl looked at each other and nodded. "You can be, our new little spark," the young man said with a smile.

The vampire skater smiled and hugged her new daughter. "Welcome to the family, Astrid," she said warmly.

A smile broke out on the little girl's face and she kissed her new mother's cheek before doing the same to her new father and then hugging her three new sisters. "Aww, she's so sweet," Magna Charge said.

Crystal was excited herself. "Rach, does this mean we have a new niece?" She asked.

"Yes, it does, hon," the Tech Portal Master said with a smile.

Master Eon came up to them and smiled. "I see we have a new little one who's joined the family," he said.

Blaze looked up at him and the guardian of Skylands nodded, holding up his staff. "Little Astrid, you are officially a member of the family of the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master and his wife," he said.

A cheer rose from the others as they also welcomed Astrid, who smiled as she snuggled into her new father's arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "Love you, Daddy," she said. "Love you, Mommy. Love you, sisters."

"Love you too, sis!" Flare said happily.

"Love you," Viola said back.

Azula babbled happily, smiling at her new sister.

"I love you too, sweetie," Roller Brawl said, stroking her new daughter's head lovingly.

"And I love you too, little spark," Blaze said, kissing his new daughter's forehead in affection.

Astrid smiled again, happy to have found a true family for Christmas.

* * *

**Merry belated Christmas, everyone! :) And Happy New Year! :)**

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
